ABSTRACT ? CANCER METABOLISM SHARED RESOURCE The Cancer Metabolism Shared Resource provides comprehensive support for analysis of cancer-related metabolism by investigators at the Sanford Burnham Prebys Medical Discovery Institute NCI-supported Cancer Center. The services provided include assistance with the design of metabolic research programs and selection of appropriate analytical methods, sample analysis using specialized equipment and methods, assistance with data interpretation and publication (including response to reviewers), and assistance with grant proposals. Dr. Scott, the facility Director, has extensive experience in metabolic analysis and serves as a resource for Center members, educating scientists about the services offered, working to upgrade existing methods, and expanding the range of analyses provided, both in response to requests from users and proactively in anticipation of future demand. The Core provides three fundamental types of analysis. The first is quantitation of metabolites, either through GC-MS analysis or a 96-well YSI analyzer. In the past funding period (the first for this Shared Resource), a variety of enhancements have been made in quantification of metabolites such as fatty acids (including short- chain fatty acids), cholesterol, sugars, and sugar phosphates, as well as more standard detection of glucose, lactate, glutamine, and glutamate. The second approach provided in the Core is stable isotope tracing, where(13C, 15N, 2H)-labeled substrates can be traced to metabolites such as TCA cycle intermediates and fatty acids, which provides information on metabolic pathway flux that provides insight beyond metabolite quantification alone. The third major analytical platform in the Core is a Seahorse XFp Extracellular Flux Analyzer, purchased in 2015, which allows real-time measurement of cellular oxygen consumption and extracellular acidification. Mitochondrial function and the relative contribution of glycolysis and oxidative phosphorylation to ATP production can be measured in live by sequential addition of various mitochondrial inhibitors or uncouplers. Over the last 5 years, the Cancer Metabolism Core has provided services to 24 Cancer Center members, and supported at least 20 publications